You've Got A Friend in Me: A Side Story
by Zombie Pigeon
Summary: 1x5. This is the side story to You've Got A Friend in Me. Something is wrong with Wufei when they come back from Quatre's party. What's wrong? Could Wufei have found someone else... *Update* I revised it! It’s got a new format and I took out some mistak
1. For Love

::Takes a deep breath and shoves fic to the mercy of the readers::

I semi-promised a side story, so here it is! And I made it pretty and revised! Warnings and such follow, please read them, they're kinda important.

Nikki :-P

Name: For Love (1x5 Side Story)

Series: You've Got A Friend in Me

Archive: [My site][1]. Anywhere else is fine! Just tell me where ya are!

Rating: PG-13 in this part (for language and implied yaoi)

Genre: ...uh...Romance? Maybe? Not really in this part though...

Key:

*Thought*

-Character Comments-

~Time~ (Flashbacks and such)

~~~~ Scene Change or Break

Warnings:

Nothing much in this part *but* if you read this part you have to be warned for the *Next Part* kay? _If_ yaoi bugs ya (I mean _real_ yaoi here folks! like lime, almost lemon!) then I would skip this all together. 

Now about *This Part* like I said, nothin' much: Curses -English and Japanese- and Implied Yaoi that's 'bout it...

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em. I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. I'm not making money at all! So um...don't sue me. Yeah that would be bad...

For Love

~The 1x5 Side Story from You've Got A Friend in Me~

Part One

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

Heero's POV

He let me drive. He never lets me drive. I look over to where Wufei is sitting, just staring out the window.

*Why is this bothering me? It's not like we ever talked much anyway*

More silence. I find myself wanting to say something.

*Why do I think I have to apologize? I didn't do anything*

"What's wrong?" I ask finally. I still can't make my self sound concerned. In a way I'm not. Just coming off exactly how I fell, annoyed.

He doesn't turn from the window. "Nothing" he says.

I take it literally. I know him that much, or so I think. He isn't one to 'beat around the bush' as they say. Everyone knows that with most people 'nothing' usually means something, but it just wasn't him, at least that's what I thought.

~~~~

As soon as we got home he went straight to his room. Odd isn't it? For lovers to have separate rooms? Lovers. Like we could be called that. Love was never the point. So what is the point? I never really asked. It doesn't matter anyway.

So how did it happen? It might have been lust, Wufei _is _attractive, there isn't any question. Or comfort, which was more likely. He had the same problem as I did, we didn't fit any where besides the battlefield.

But in any case, it did happen. And now...now where do we go? There isn't a point. I don't love him, and I doubt he loves me. Why would he? How could he? No, it would never happen, it's always the same. It can't change. It's been too long...

~Flashback~

I never told anyone about him. That I knew where he was, and that I knew he would betray us.

Or did he? Could fighting for Mariemaia be seen as betrayal?

But I knew. I knew long before he did. Because I know how he feels, never feeling like it's over. Never feeling whole. Orders always taken, missions to complete. Without task, what good are we to the world? Followers, soldiers, pawns, nothing more. So I knew, I knew that he had to make a decision, and had hoped to change his mind. But how could I? I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing either.

So I met him. I hoped that in persuading him I would feel better about my own choice. Either that or have him persuade me to his point of view. _I_ needed orders.

I was sitting in a tree, watching him in hiding. He was practicing out in a field, trees surrounding an open meadow. He brought his sword down in long sweeping motions. A dance. I couldn't tare my eyes away; it was beautiful, yet deadly.

After few more arcs he stopped and bowed. He straightened and called out: "What do you need?"

I wasn't surprised; I all ready knew he had good instincts. I noted that he still had his weapon ready. I jumped down, landing cat-like on the grass.

He turned to the spot where I landed. "It's you," he said. There was no hint of surprise or relief in his voice.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

Though I had stood up I remained far from him, he still had the blade in his hand.

He noticed my eyes flicking to his sword but didn't drop it. "Fine then, talk, I'm listening."

"I'm unarmed," I said.

"Then it looks as though I have the advantage."

After all this time he still doesn't trust me, that's okay, I don't trust him either.

"You are going to accept," I said.

"They came to you as well?" he asked.

The Barton Foundation, they had come to all of us, I assumed. They wanted the Gundams, and hopefully the pilots.

I nodded, answering his question.

"I would never give Nataku to the wrong hands," He said.

"So you're going. You're going to fight for them?" I asked.

He looked off, a distant look in his eyes. "Nataku was meant for the battle field, I belong there as well."

"That's sad," I said. "It's sad that you have grown so accustom to something you hate, that you can't live without it."

He looked at me sharply. "Is it not the same with you? Do you really wish for this all to end? What will you do then, Yuy?"

I was silent.

He knew exactly what my answer was. I didn't know, I had no idea what I was to do after the war, if there was an after.

"Exactly" he went on. "I'm doing exactly what I wish, can you say the same?"

"They're wrong and you know it," I said angrily.

He nodded. "Only in the darkness, do you learn to appreciate the light," he said. "I have to know what is wrong, if I want to learn what is right."

I nod.

"Then you understand?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then will you come with me?" he asked.

I tried to determine what he meant. Did he want me to come with _him_? Or was he trying to get allies for Mariemaia? It didn't matter, it was too late anyway.

"I don't have Zero."

"What?" he looked shocked, maybe he thought I felt the same for Zero, as what he felt for Nataku.

"It's gone, I sent it to Quatre."

He was staring at me, the grip on his sword tightened.

"They would still accept you," he said quietly.

"I'm not going. They're exactly what we've always been fighting, I can't give up, I can't turn my back on my mission."

I was on the ground in a second. He had me pinned down, his face was inches from mine and furious.

"How dare you," he whispered harshly. "I would never turn my back. I never went with the mission. I was fighting for Nataku and no one else! And I've completed that! I'm fighting for what I believe in, I still need to learn what Justice is. You are fighting for what people tell you to! Don't you get it? You're just a toy for others to play with. I doubt you ever _thought_ without someone ordering you to do it."

I kneed him sharply in the stomach. He doubled over, his grip loosening on my wrists. I flipped him over so that his wrists were pinned behind his back, his face an inch away from the grass.

"You are only fighting for yourself," I said. "Killing hundreds just so you'll feel better. You're just like Treize"

I watched his reactions to my words. I suddenly felt cold. I expected him to get angry, start yelling and trying to get away, I was dead wrong. He looked calm, I wondered if he even heard me.

I was about to ask when he spoke in a low voice: "Treize Khushrenada was a better man then you or I would ever hope to be.,"

In my shock I let my hands loosen. He took the advantage. I was to the ground before I could blink.

"You hated him. You killed him!" I yelled, trying in vain to get him off.

"True, I still hate him. You don't understand, Treize fought for what he believed was the right thing, for what he thought was just, and he died for it, there is no greater honor then that. But you wouldn't know of that. I wouldn't put it passed you to kill a woman as she slept." [1]

I jerked to the side, setting him off balance. We were up at the same time, both crouched, ready to attack.

~End Flashback~

~~~~~

I heard his door close upstairs. I was sure now that something was wrong.

I shrug.

*He'll tell me if it's important*

I sigh and head for the couch. A moment later I got up and went to my computer. I played solitaire for a good three seconds.

*What's wrong with him?* I thought, as I turned off the screen. *If there was something wrong he would come out and say it*

I tapped my foot and stared at the blank screen.

*This isn't like him...*

I got up and walked to the stairs.

~~~~~

~Flashback~

"Why are you here?" Wufei asked, still crouching ready.

"I came to talk you out of going," I said, ready for his attack.

"Did you really believe you could? Or did you just do it to appease your pacifist girlfriend?"

I rushed forward but he was ready for me, he easily flipped me on to my back. Before my breath returned to me he had me on my back, my arms pinned down, the same position I had him in earlier.

"What?" he whispered in my ear. "Are you offended? Did I get it wrong? Maybe it was the other Peacecraft...is that it? Are you just Zechs' little play thing?"

I growled deep in my throat. "No" I said calmly. "Because unlike you, I don't fuck the enemy"

I braced myself ready for the blow. I was surprised when it didn't come. His breath was on my neck again, it made my stomach flip.

*What is he doing to me?!?*

"That's a shame," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against my ear.

He freed my arms and I could feel his weight lift off of me. I noticed I wasn't breathing and forced myself to start again. I got up. He had all ready retrieved his sword and was putting on his white overcoat.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" I yell to his back.

He turns and looks at me calmly. "Nothing, it was just a thought. But you just said yourself..."

He trailed off as I stalked toward him.

~End Flashback~

~~~~~

I knocked on Wufei's door for the third time. Still no answer.

*Why is the door locked?*

I wasn't sure if he always locked it. I hadn't been in his room for months, and even then it was probably just to ask him something.

I raised my hand to knock again when it opened. Wufei glared at me silently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why would you think anything's wrong?" he asked.

Why did I? Every reason I had come up with on the way here fled my mind.

"You seemed upset," I said simply, I couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm fine" he said and closed the door.

I was torn. Wufei wasn't one to play games. To the point, that was always his way. So why did I have this feeling? Why did something seem wrong?

~~~~~

~That Night~

I flicked off my computer screen and headed upstairs. I was about to pass Wufei's room on the way to mine when I noticed the light coming from the bottom of his door. I frowned and checked my watch: 2:43. That was odd, Wufei should be asleep by now, he wasn't much of a night person.

I tried the door, locked. I shook my head.

*It's fine, you're just getting paranoid*

With a nod I dropped my hand from the doorknob and walked to my room.

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

Wufei's POV

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my hands behind my head. A sigh escapes my lips as I look over at my clock.

*It's past three. When was the last time I stayed up this late? Most likely during the war...The war...Heero*

I had effectively kept him from my mind for ten seconds.

*It's getting worse*

"Why?" I whisper. "It was fine until..."

*Stop talking! Can't our see it's making it worse? He's making you weak! Next thing you know, your on the floor crying like a child*

"No" I say through clenched teeth. "I won't cry."

*Stop think about him!* my mind screamed at me.

I tried to oblige...but it was getting worse...

~~~~~

~Flashback~

I collapsed on the grass near him, my energy spent. After I got my body under control -enough to breath properly- my mind went wild.

*What the hell did you just do?* it asked.

*Oh gods...I just-*

*You just fucked Heero Yuy!*

On the outside I was calm, under control. On the inside I was a mess.

*How could I? That-that was...*

*Dishonorable! You were too weak to fight your own hormones! You shamed yourself again Chang*

It took all the strength I had left to push myself off the ground. I retrieved the clothes that had been thrown to the side. I dressed myself quickly, aware that his eyes followed my every movement. Grabbing my katana I walked away.

I left him there, without glancing back once.

~End Flashback~

~~~~~

*So maybe it wasn't exactly 'fine'*

I glance at the clock again. Almost four.

*Where is the time going? Why can't I sleep!?*

I sit up in bed and put my head in my hands.

*It's my only option isn't it? I have to leave*

I get up and start to pack my things.

~~~~~

~III~ Chapter Three ~III~

~The Next Morning~

Heero's POV

I close my door behind me, running my fingers through my wet hair. I start to walk towards the stairs when something strikes me wrong. I look around, half expecting an OZ soldier to jump out at me. Wufei's door catches my eye; it's closed.

*Why isn't he practicing?*

I knock on his door, nothing. Leaning closer I can faintly hear the water running. A sly smirk crossed my features.

*So what if he missed a day? I can finally catch him in the shower*

But when I try to open the door I find it locked again...or still.

"Kuso," I curse under my breath.

I hold back the temptation to get some of my old lock picks and head down to get some breakfast.

~~~~~

I ate slowly, waiting for him to come down. I was almost done when he finally did. I waited for him to sit down, but all he did was grab a breakfast bar [2] and walk back to his room.

The only acknowledgment he gave me was a nod when he walked in.

*He could just be in a bad mood, it wouldn't be the first time. It'll pass*

~~~~~

~IV~ Chapter Four ~IV~

Wufei's POV

I drew a deep breath and said a silent prayer. This was going to be hard.

*But I can't just _leave_ him...not again*

Another deep breath and I push open the door leading to "our" room.

A small thing, more like a closet. But the memories were almost too much to bear. A comfortable armchair in the corner, where I would sit and read, and a bookshelf, I had all ready taken my books from it, I'm not surprised that he didn't notice.

Then there was "his" corner, a simple desk with his computer sitting on top. Memories of cold nights, reading until I almost fell asleep, He would always notice some how, and close whatever he had up. He would walk over, that familiar half smile, a gleam in his eyes...those memories alone made me want to give up and stay.

I shook my head.

*Focus*

I cleared my throat.

His head turns slightly but he goes back to the screen.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

I flinch.

*No, he's not concerned, he probably just missed you last night. Stay strong, it's for honor*

"We need to talk Yuy." I kept my voice completely calm.

He nods and flicks of the screen. His chair swivels, but seeing that I'm still standing he does as well.

"I'm leaving," I said.

*Gods that was hard*

"Will you be back?" he asked.

*No, there's no concern in his voice. Well, I guess that makes this easer*

"No," I said.

*I guess not*

"Why?" his voice was flat.

*It's his eyes. I have to keep eye contact, but it's hard. I will not be the weaker one!*

"Because this is wrong and you know it." I had rehearsed this moment all night as I packed.

"Wrong?" he asked, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

*Damn him! He's amused! He thinks this is a joke?*

"Wrong!" I yell, my rehearsed speech going out the window. "And I can't live like this anymore! You don't love me so what's the point? All we do is eat, work and..." my voice trails off.

*Sex, Wufei. It's just sex*

"...All it is, is emotionless sex. Doesn't it bother you? That that's all we've become? A casual fuck to pass the time?"

"It never bothered you before," he said calmly.

*Damn him! .... No...Shit!*

I could feel the tears threaten, my eyes were stinging.

*I will not cry! Not in front of him! Not ever! Just breathe Chang*

"I tried to push it away before," I said after I was under control. "I tried to pretend it didn't bother me. But when we went to the party, and I saw how happy everyone was, I noticed just how wrong I felt. This isn't right. I can't keep this up...Heero I-" I stopped.

*When was the last time I called him by his first name? Out loud anyway*

I hadn't noticed I was looking down.

*Damn*

I forced myself to look back into his cold blue eyes.

*Nothing, no flicker of emotion at my saying his name, nothing...*

Now it was harder.

"I realized something else," I continued. "I realized why it hurt me so much."

*Stay calm*

"I've fallen in love with you," I said calmly, keeping all of my emotions in. "I'm leaving because I know you don't feel the same, I've known for a long time."

I couldn't take it anymore. If I stayed any longer I would take it back. I had all ready packed my car, all that was left was the coat I had draped over my arm.

Trying my best not to slam into the door, I left. He didn't follow me.

To Be Continued...

[1] Don't be mad at the woman thing! It just seemed like somethin' 'fei would say!

[2] You know, the ones that taste like cardboard and glue.

Oi! You like? I hope so! ::Bows to mighty readers:: please grace me with your words! As always: be honest! I love you all! You've been so nice to me in the past!

Bye now!

Nikki :-P

   [1]: http://nikkigundam.homestead.com/FanFiction.html



	2. For Trust

And here is the last part! Lookin' better then before. Enjoy!

Nikki :-P

On a personal note: I just tried Pocky for the first time and loved it! If you have the chance to try some, do! Mmm...I think I still have some left...

Name: For Trust

Series: You've Got A Friend in Me (a side story)

Archive: [My site][1]. Anywhere else is fine! Just tell me where ya are!

Rating: R in this part (for language, implied Yaoi and masturbation)

Genre: Romance. more now!

Key:

*Thought*

-Character Comments-

~Time~ (Flashbacks and such)

Warnings:

This is Yaoi! But hopefully you would have noticed that by now. It get's a little...limey in this one, I think that's the right term...er anyway! Read with caution! Don't flame me, I already know I'm a hentai!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this, it's purely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.

# For Trust

~The 1x5 Side Story~

Part Two

~I~ Chapter one ~I~

Heero's POV

I drag my eyes open slowly. For a minute I forgot why I couldn't sleep last night.

*He's gone*

*Oh yeah*

I sit up and stretch, well try to, but the tangled sheets keep me from doing too much. I untangle my limbs and drag myself to the shower, dully noting that the bathroom is dry and cold. He always snuck in to use my shower in the morning, before I woke up. I never knew why, I'd never asked.

I shook my head.

*Stop thinking about it. It was good while it lasted, but we both knew it wasn't going to be forever...at least I knew it*

I resisted banging my head against the wall and turned on the shower.

~That Night~

I threw myself into bed early. Work was nothing, so it wasn't even a distraction. At least he wasn't there, he works 'out in the field' where as I'm mostly stuck with paper work. Even if he wasn't there everything still reminded me of him. And then I came home...

I let out a growl.

*I need sleep! Stop thinking!*

~Three hours later~

I hit my head against the wall, no help there; it just gave me a headache. I looked back to my torn up bed and bare my teeth.

Turning away from it and throw open the door and look to my right, scanning for possible distractions. *Stairs: TV, computer, books, food*

To my left. *Hall: closet, Wufei's room...*

I didn't notice my forehead wrinkle, or that my jaw was closed so tight it was getting sore. I walked slowly towards the door. 

*How many times have I been in there? Once, twice maybe?*

I draw a breath and turn the knob. The door opens with a click.

*What were expecting? For him to have locked it?* My thoughts mocked me.

My eyes roam the deserted room. The bed was made, the book shelf was empty, I checked the dresser, empty.

*Is it just me or is it colder in here?*

Out of curiosity I walk into the small adjacent bathroom and turned on the shower.

*It works fine*

I shut off the water and had started to leave when I caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles beneath them, my hair was messier then usual, and my clothes were twisted from tossing in bed.

"You look like shit," I tell my reflection.

I turn away from the ruffled figure in the mirror and head down stairs, carefully ignoring the silence.

~The Next Morning~

"You sick Heero?" asked a woman whose name I didn't know.

I never bothered with learning about the people I worked with. I just ignored them. I answered with a grunt and continued walking to my office. I sat down at my computer, searching for something -anything- to do.

I didn't find much, I'd finished most of it the day before.

~Half an hour later~

I glared at the screen of my computer, willing it to give me more work. I looked longingly at my empty mug, once filled with the only thing keeping me from falling asleep sitting up.

I turned my stare back to my computer, growling deep in my throat.

"What did it ever do to you?" A voice asked from the doorway.

I looked up to see Lucrizia Noin watching me, she was clearly amused.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked coldly.

She laughed lightly and walked over to sit in the chair in front of my desk. "I was just about to ask the same thing. I came in only five minutes ago and the first thing I heard was to stay away from you. My assistant told me you were in another one of your 'Black Moods'. Is everything all right? She said that you were the same yesterday. And that Wufei-"

"I'm fine," I said sternly, turning back to my computer and pretending to be busy.

She frowned. "Is this about Wufei?" She asked softly.

"I don't think that's any of your business. I have to get this report done. You can let yourself out" I kept my eyes on the screen.

*She's trying to help you*

*I don't need help*

She frowned again. "If you ever need to talk Heero..." She said as she got up.

She left without finishing the sentence.

~The Next Morning~

The light hit my eye, waking me from my light sleep.

"Saturday" I groaned.

This wasn't going to be pretty: a whole day to myself, no work, nothing to keep my mind busy. I get up reluctantly. I didn't sleep well again, my body felt three times as heavy. More sleep wasn't an option, I simply couldn't.

~Hours Later~

I never thought I could be this weak. Right now I'm curled up in the fetal position, on my floor, trying my best not to go insane and/or start screaming.

"I miss him so much," I whispered.

It wrenched my heart to say it out laud. I guess boredom and silence can bring out the truth.

"Why?" I asked my self. "When did I become so dependent on him? It's not like we ever talked, or did anything."

I sat up and looked at a chair.

*His chair*

"He would sit there and read, or do some paper work."

I looked to the computer.

"And I would finish up some kind of last minute work and then..."

My gaze rested on the door.

"To bed."

I hadn't noticed how much my body missed him as well. I closed my eyes and tried to breath properly as memories of our nights together flooded my mind. His touch, whispers in my ear that made my skin prickle and my breath come short, that evil half-smirk when he knew...

My eyes flew open as I took in my breath quickly. I was gasping and sweating on the floor. In shock I looked down, I hadn't noticed what I was doing.

"Oh god"

I closed my eyes and removed my hand. I tried to calm down, breathing slowly. It didn't help.

*Shower*

I nodded and went up stairs. I turned on shower and took off my ruined clothes, throwing them in the corner in disgust. I stepped under the spray of warm water and sighed. Cold would have been better but in this weather it wasn't a good idea. No matter how much I needed it; a cold shower when it was snowing outside was suicide.

I let the water wash over my face, trying to wash away the visions that were running wild in my head.

"No," I whispered sternly.

*This isn't helping!*

My mind _was_ clearer, but it just made the memories clearer. I could almost feel him against me. Nibbling my ear almost painfully...

I groaned.

*Stop!*

My breathing was quick and shallow again. I had put my hands on the wall for support.

*This is too much! I can't handle it...*

My hand slid down and I groaned again.

I brought back memories. Well-toned muscles, black silk hair, gentle whispers turned to harsh shouts... 

"Wufei..." I whispered before a wave of pleasure knocked me breathless.

~Hours Later~

My face was pushed into the pillow on my bed. I'd fallen in to self-hatred.

*Why do you have to be so weak? You've been completely relying on another person! When did you change so much? Look at what you've become. You've let yourself slip*

"Well I don't have to worry," I said, my words muffled by the pillow. "He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it."

*He said he loved you*

*How can that be? When? Why for God's sake!*

*Why not? It's not like you've never been loved before*

*They were all infatuated, nothing more, the moment they found out that I was _always_ like this they left*

*Except Wufei*

"Except Wufei..." I whispered.

*He loved you*

"He loved me..." I echoed my thoughts.

"And...I love him" The words came easier then I thought they would.

~Even More Hours Later~

My restlessness was worse then ever. Okay so I love him, now what? How was I going to tell him? Should I even? Maybe he's moved on, how long has it been? A thought struck me and I stopped pacing for a second.

"Maxwell" I growled.

I remember perfectly, the day that Wufei told me what Duo had done. [1]

Duo loved Wufei, probably still did. I'd never been so mad at someone, as I had been at Duo when Wufei told me what happened. Why? Duo loved him, he would have treated him so much better then I ever did. I had asked Wufei if he had ever felt the same, he said once, but it was nothing. I'm not sure if he was telling the truth, but there was at least _something_ there. So why had Wufei said no?

*Because he loved you, dumbass!*

*And when he left? What was stopping him from going straight to Duo?*

I yelled and punched a hole in the wall.

"I'll kill him! If he laid a finger on my Wufei I'll-ow!"

I shook my hand.

*I'm getting weak, maybe I should start training with Wu-damn!*

I almost punched another hole but decided against it, settling for bouncing the back of my head on the wall instead. After a few bounces I slid to the ground and sighed.

"I have to see him."

*You don't know where he is*

"He's probably at Duo's," I said bitterly.

I was half way through thinking of the most painful way to kill Duo when an idea popped into my head.

"Scalping would work, and it would look nice in the...wait a minute."

I stood up quickly and looked outside, it was dark.

"Damn! I'll work on it tomorrow."

I yawned and stretched, feeling suddenly tired.

*I hope this works*

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

Two days later I was sitting in a tree looking at an empty field. It was still early but I was feeling impatient.

*He should be here all ready*

I fingered the silver ring in my hands.

*He's not here* I thought. *He's with Maxwell! I knew it! He-*

There was noise from the outer edge of the clearing. I held my breath. He step out from the edge of the trees, he looked the same as when he left, hair pulled back, white pants, blue tank top. I let out my breath slowly.

*He's here. I was right...or wrong, depends on the time of day* I smirked.

*You should have trusted him* I frowned. *Trust, that's going to take some getting used to*

He started his exercises: slow, graceful movements at first, progressing to faster and shorter movements. I watched him, breathless. I hadn't seen him do this since the day I came to find him, after the first war. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was.

He was halfway through a move when he stopped. He dropped his position and spoke: "Could you either come out or leave? You're distracting me"

I smirked.

*His senses haven't changed, though now he's easily distracted*

I dropped to the ground. He turned sharply. I was to his left. When he recognized me he looked startled but quickly regained control.

"What do you need?" He asked coldly.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

He nodded. "Fine."

He sat where he stood and gestured to the grass in front of him. As I sat my mind was going haywire.

*What do I say? Maybe I should have spent the time in the tree actually thinking of what to say if he _did_ show up*

"It's been a while," I said. It was the first thing that came to mind.

He raised an eyebrow slowly. "It's been five days."

*Only five? It seemed so much longer*

I searched for words again. How was I supposed to tell him? Would he even accept? I shook my head. No use thinking like that.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

He tensed.

*He must think I'm here to gloat*

"Yes" He answered grudgingly.

I inwardly sighed in relief, not showing it though.

"Well if that's all you needed to know," He said, starting to get up.

"Wufei wait!" I grabbed his arm.

He looked startled and sat back down quickly.

I was so used to calling him Wufei now, I forgot how little I had before.

"Why did you come here?" He asked suspiciously.

"To give you this," I said, quickly shoving the ring in to his closed hand.

He shot me a quick, questioning look before looking at his hand. He opened it, looked at it for maybe -_maybe_- a second and then closed his hand quickly.

"Wh-what does this mean?" He whispered.

The words were forming in my mind so slowly I didn't have time to question them. I sat up on my knees and took his shoulders in my hands, looking straight in his eyes.

"It means that I love you too," I said.

Though I knew it wasn't much, and that he might not understand, I added: "And I trust you"

He looked up at me in shock.

*Of course he understands*

He looked down to his hand, shaking his head slowly.

"No ceremonies" I said, bring his eyes back mine. "Just a promise: I love you, and...I always will"

He was blinking rapidly and his jaw was clenched tight.

*He's mad*

I withdrew my hands. The pain in my heart was unbearable.

*Damn Odin and his "Acting on Your Emotions" crap! All it's ever done is ruin my life! This is worse then if I had never come...*

My eyes were stinging.

*No Heero Yuy never cries!*

"Heero." Wufei's voice brought me back to the present.

I looked up; the sudden movement caused a small tear to drip down my face.

*Damn!*

I wiped it away with the back of my hand and looked at Wufei. He was holding the ring, turning it over in his hand. It was plain, just a small silver band. I waited for him to speak again.

A small smile cracked on his lips and he looked up, black eyes glittering darkly. "Who's going to be the bride? Because there's no way in hell I am." [2]

I laughed, mostly in relief.

His face changed: a serious, but somewhat anxious look. He handed me his ring.

My chest tightened until he spoke again. "Give me yours," he ordered.

Confused, I pulled mine out of my pocket and gave it to him. He took a deep breath and slipped mine on my finger.

He looked me in the eyes and said: "I love you"

Following his lead I took his and slipped it on his finger. "I love you"

I could see now why he was blinking. He had been trying to hold back the tears that were spilling down his face. He looked away in shame. I took his chin in one hand, pulling his eyes back to mine.

"Trust Me," I said.

"I do," He whispered.

His face was inches from mine. He closed the last few, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I had never kissed him so gently before, it was...different. I couldn't resist a smile.

"What?" he asked, pulling back.

"Nothing" I answered, still smiling.

I pulled him back to me for a deep, gentle, kiss.

~III~ Chapter Three ~III~

~The Next Morning~

I felt so warm. I opened my eyes, squinting in the early morning light. I looked to my side, realizing why I was so warm. Wufei was curled up next to me, a satisfied smile on his lips. He was usually gone before morning, usually sleeping in his own bed.

I smiled.

This didn't need any getting used to. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I looked down again at the smile.

*How can he be smiling?*

I shifted a little and winced.

*I'm never spending the whole day in bed again*

The gentle kisses and soft caresses didn't last long.

I looked back down at Wufei. Watching his slow, steady breathing.

"Are you just going to stare at me all morning?" Wufei asked, opening an eye.

He winced at the bright light and closed it again quickly.

"I would do something else, if I could move," I said, mock-angry.

He smirked and tested the light again, blinking a few times before looking back to me.

"Get used to it."

I snorted. "Keep dreaming. I'm never letting you do that to me again."

Wufei stretched.

"Try and stop me," He smirked. "While you've been lying around getting soft, I've been working out everyday."

"I could still take you down anytime I wanted."

I was suddenly on the floor.

Wufei's smirking face popped out from the side of the bed. "Is that so?"

"I wasn't ready," I grunted.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. "We should get ready" I called over my shoulder. "They're going to wonder what happened to us yesterday"

I closed the shower door and turned on the water, smiling to myself.

*So what if it hurt a little? I've been through worse*

The shower door opened behind me and arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Let's call in sick," Wufei's voice whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my earlobe.

"Isn't that...dishonest?" I asked, the shadow of a smile playing on my lips.

His arms tightened. I moaned slightly, though I tried to suppress it.

"Does it really matter?" he whispered.

His tongue flicked my ear lobe and I gave up.

Smirking I turned around. "No," I said before drawing him closer.

The End

~~~~~~~

[1] For those who didn't read You've Got A Friend in Me or need lil' refresher: Duo was in love with Wufei, and told him so with a kiss ^_^Wufei told him that he and Heero had been er...well you know! And punched him in the stomach! ::nodes:: yep he did! And then Wufei told Heero and now Heero hates Duo! For trying to steal his boy-toy!

Wufei: What did you call me?!?

Nikki: Eep! Nothing!

[2] Thanks go to Ishida Takeru for this idea! Thankies!

~()~

I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry about Heero's "Shower scene" ::blushes:: it got in to my little hentai mind so I wrote it and then it wouldn't let me cut it!

Wufei: weak onna! You can't keep control over your own fics!

Nikki: Millions of apologies! ::blushes and hides::

Lil' Things That Didn't Make It In!!!

You see there was a few things I was going to put in -and wrote the fic with them in mind- but I couldn't fit them anywhere! So here they are!

(In no particular order)

1) After the events in Endless Waltz, Heero joined the Preventers. Sticking to his oath of never hurting another living thing -or something like that- he stuck to an office job while Wufei -who we know had all ready joined- was mostly out doin' stuff. They met again on a project and...Old flames were rekindled ^_^

2) Wufei would sneak in to Heero's shower to watch him sleep for a little bit ^_^ I like when Wufei kinda gets a lil' romantic but of course, no one can know!

3) Heero loves it when Wufei whispers in his ear! Did ya notice? It's just a lil' quirk I put in there for fun!

Hope ya liked it! Reviews are praised!

Duo: Yeah, about that? It's kinda scary

Nikki: ^_^ but I love them so much!

Duo: but you read them over and-

Nikki: okay okay! Just three times okay?

Duo: hopeless...

   [1]: http://nikkigundam.homestead.com/FanFiction.html



End file.
